School Days
by mars explorer
Summary: Touya and Jin are attending school in the ningenkai.What havoc will arise from this?YYhDBZ crossover
1. Touyas first day

Mars Explorer:hello everyone! i got a new story! yeah, i will continue on the worlds dumbest show so dont worry! ive been wanting to write this for awhile but i never got around to it. read it and review it people! i wanna know what you think!  
  
Kurama:i dread this...  
  
Trunks:why?  
  
K:have you read her other story?  
  
T:no  
  
K:then of coarse you dont. (course,coarse, whatever. im failing english...i think...(this is M.E. speaking not Kurama. he's passing for all i know.))  
  
(P.S. if i get there ages messed up oh well. my story i dont care.oh yeah.some of the people might be out of character. my story so dont nag me about it.)  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
School Days  
  
chapter 1 'the first day'  
  
"Class listen up!"  
  
Kurama looked up from his work at his teacher, Mr. Son.  
  
"We have a new student starting today. His name is Ty Ice. Say hello everyone!" Mr. Son said as a kid with blue and green hair walked into the room.  
  
'That kid looks familiar.'Kurama thought.  
  
"Ty, you can sit over by Shuichi." Mr. Son said, pointing at Kurama.  
  
Ty nodded and sat in the empty seat beside Kurama.  
  
"Hello." Ty said.  
  
'Wait a sec.'Kurama thought.'He looks just like' "Touya?"He said said loud enough so his teacher wouldn't hear.  
  
Touya nodded."Ill explain at lunch."he whispered.  
  
"Okay class, today we will be finishing up on Chapter 12 in are history books." Mr.Son said and Kurama didn't say another word till lunch.  
  
Lunchtime rolled around pretty fast.Kurama sat far from his 'fanclub' and Touya came over seconds later.  
  
"So why are you here in the ningenkai and posing as a student at my school?" Kurama asked, but Touya was inturupted by a girl with blue hair who had just walked over.  
  
"Hello Shuichi!"she said in a cooing sort of voice.(i cant think of any other words...)  
  
Kurama gulped."Hi Bra."  
  
"Whos your friend?"she asked, noticing Touya.  
  
Kurama's eyes lit up for a sec."This is Ty. He's new. Would you please leave.Im catching him up in history."  
  
Bra frowned."I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for ice cream with me later. Since youre so busy i guess ill ask my brother to come instead..."  
  
"I'll come with you! I mean i have all weekend to catch Ty up after all!" Kurama said quickly. Touya looked at him oddly. It wasnt like Kurama to do stuff like this.  
  
Bra smiled."I'll see you after school then ok? outside the building?"  
  
"Sure Bra.Bye!" Kurama said waving at her as she litarally hopped over to his 'fanclubs' table.  
  
"Why did you agree with that weird kid?"Touya asked still stunned.  
  
Kurama rubbed his forhead."Her older brother is the strongesr kid in this school.He's also very protective of his sister, expesially when she started this highschool.She may be 12 but she's a genius."  
  
"You could easily hurt him though."Touya said.  
  
Kurama smiled."I could, but im not supposd to use my powers in the ningenkai unless i have too, remember?" Kurama explained. Touya nodded. "Now tell me what youre doing here." Kurama looked serious agin.  
  
"Well...We wanted to stay in the ningenkai so Koenma said if we could survive the rest of the year in school and get a place to stay we could."Touya explained.  
  
Kurama looked puzzeled."Wait, we?"  
  
Touya smiled."Jin is attending Yusuke's school."  
  
"Koenma let him attend Yusuke's school! What is he nuts?"Kurama yelled jumping up. A couple of people turned to look at him.He blushed and sat back down.He stared at his lunch tray.  
  
"Yeah I know.By the way, I already have a apartment but Jin is still looking.Could he stay with you while he looks for one?"Touya said.  
  
"Why cant he stay with you?"Kurama said.He still was a bit embarresed and when he looked up to answer Touya still saw a faint blush.   
  
"You think I would let him destroy my house! No way! You're the only one who he could stay with."Touya glared at him a little with his stunning pupiless eyes.  
  
Kurama frowned."Why me?"  
  
Touya smiled."If he gets out of control you can tie him down with your plants."  
  
Kurama shook his head."Im going to regret it but ok.As long as he tries to behave."  
  
After school was over Touya and Kurama met outside.  
  
"There's Bra. See you later Touya. Meet me at my place in two hour and we'll talk about finding Jin a place."Kurama said as the blue haired girl raced up to meet him.  
  
Touya nooded."Your house should be easy to find. The one with a lot of flowers down that way right?"He pointed down the road.  
  
"Yeah. Ok Bra im coming!"He waved bye to Touya and walked off with Bra.  
  
*****************  
  
M.E.:whatd ya think?Thats gotta be the longest think i ever wrote!  
  
Kurama:My house is going to be destroyed i know it!  
  
Trunks:When do i come in?  
  
M.E.:later Trunks. Ok next chapter is Jins first day! what havoc could he have caused?  
  
K:review or she wont continue!  
  
M.E.:what the foxboy said! 


	2. Jin's first day

Hello again everybody! thanx to all those who reviewed! oh, i have just awful news! my story the 'worlds dumbest show' was taken off 'cause it had dialogue in the beginning and i lost all the files containing the story! so that story will not be reposted and kurama and trunks will not be joining us for my lovely beginning notes till i figure out it is safe. i dont want this story removed! ok so on to the second chapter people!(Kurama i miss you! whaaa! Trunks you too!)  
  
School Days chapter 2/ Jins first day  
  
"Class settle down! I mean it! Sit down Yusuke!" Yusuke sat down reluctently. He glared at his new teacher. This one was a bit tougher then his others(who had all quit after 2 days and most say moved out of the country) but Yusuke knew he could get rid of him in time. "We have a new student today. Try to behave. His name is Jeff Wind." The teacher said as a kid with orange hair walked into the room. He was wearing a big blue hat at an awkward angle and many people started to snicker. "Hello everyone!" He said with an odd accent.(A/N im not going to write his accent in just deal with it ok?) "Mr.Wind, please take your hat off and take a seat over by Mr.Urameshi over there."(A/N i think i spelled his last name right.) Jeff took a seat but left his hat on."I dont feel like takin it off." Yusuke looked at him."Jin!What the heck are you doing here?"He yelled. "Mr.Uremeshi! Go to the office! You to Mr.Wind!"His teacher yelled pointing at the front door. "Yes sir!"Yusuke said with a mock salute then left with Jin following after.The teacher slammed the door shut behind them. "So, should we go to the office?"Jin asked. "Sure.Then after that you can tell me what you're doin here."Yusuke said then started taking his usual longer then neccesary route to the office. When they reached the office they walked right in like they owned the place. "Hello Mr.Principal sir! It's been what? Since yesterday I last saw you? Man time sure does fly when you your getting in trouble!"Yusuke said, sitting in the principals chair, who was currently standing by the window. "Oh no. Yusuke just go.Your friend too, i have more important things to do then yell at a couple of trouble makers."the principal said waving tords the door. "ok, see ya later!" Yusuke jumped up and ran out the door followed by Jin. Jin looked around."So, what do we do now?" Yusuke blinked."We could go to the roof. Then you can tell me what the heck you're doing here!"Without waiting for an answer he ran up to the roof. "ok, so your here why?"Yusuke asked again. Before Jin could answer Kuwabara appeared in front of them. "hey Urameshi! Whos this guy?" He said noticing Jin. Yusuke blinked."uh, this is Jeff."Relizing he didnt recognize Jin he tried not to laugh. "Whats so funny?"Kuwabara asked glaring at Yusuke. "Yusuke shook his head."You got to be the dumbest person I know!"Then he burst out laughing. Kuwabara, whos still absolutly clueless, just stared at him. "Kuwabara you dont recognize me?"Jin asked as Yusuke tried to stop laughing. Kuwabara slowly shook his head. "Its me! Jin!" Jin took off his hat to reveal his horn. "Oh! Well what are you doing here?" Kuwabara said looking stupid. "Koenma said if we could stay in the ningenkai if we could act like humans."Jin said. "We?"Yusuke asked "Yep. Touya is going to Kuramas school."Jin said. Yusuke snorted."He would go to the smart school!"Jin nodded. The rest of the scool day went by fast.After school they headed to Kuramas school to see how Touyas day went.They met Kurama halfway there. "Hello Jin. How was your day?"Kurama asked in his usual too polite tone of voice. "Fine thank you! Whos your girlfriend?"Jin asked noticing Bra standing next to him. Kurama rolled his eyes without letting Bra see."This is Bra, were going out for icecream. If you're looking for Touya he went to his apartment. We're meeting at my houde in two hours." "Arn't you Trunks Briefs' little sister?"Yusuke asked. Bra nodded."You know him?" "Yep. He gave Kuwabara a black eye last year. How could i forget that!"Yusuke started laughing. "Shut up Urameshi!"Kuwabara yelled at him. "We had better be going. See you later." Kurama said waving goodbye and him and Bra walked off.  
  
............................................................. Jin and Yusuke at the same school. Strange they lasted a day.Please review everyone!I hope to get the next chapter up soon! 


End file.
